


Coming Home for You

by HeartxOfxStone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Post 3a, cute things are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxOfxStone/pseuds/HeartxOfxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three months since the lunar eclipse. It’s been three months since Derek had been on his own land, and since that night, the night he left, Derek had only one constant in his thoughts. Things would enter and leave his mind, but one person was always in the background of his memories, of his wishes. One person was the star of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home for You

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I have no idea where this idea came from, but feel free to comment and tell me what you think(:

It’s been three months since the lunar eclipse. It’s been three months since Derek had been on his own land, and since that night, the night he left, Derek had only one constant in his thoughts. Things would enter and leave his mind, but one person was always in the background of his memories, of his wishes. One person was the star of his dreams. 

He only realized that his anchor was in Beacon Hills after he was already gone. To be honest he probably knew all along, but denial was one of his strengths. As he closed his eyes in that dreary Motel 6, just ten miles from his burnt-to-a-char family home, all he could think of were those beautifully expressive butterscotch eyes and that ridiculously smooth alabaster skin marked with a scattering of moles creating personalized constellations. 

He thought of Stiles.

At first his thoughts of the seventeen year-old, spastic, high school kid who only ever seemed to be out to drive Derek to an early grave through means of aggravation were confusing at the least. Derek had never felt an attraction for the boy in the two years he had known him. But now that he looks back, he most definitely did. 

He traveled across the west coast, after dumping the FJ for a new black Camaro. He left Cora with an allied pack she had stayed with for the years following the fire, and gave himself solitude to think of the times he had spent with Stiles. 

The more he replayed these moments, the more he realized the boy was worming his way under his walls the entire time. He thought of when Stiles held him up in a pool while he was paralyzed, for two hours, to keep him away from the kanima. He remembered when Stiles laid a hand on his shoulder just as support after he had been tricked into killing Boyd.

But most of all, he recalled when Stiles had ran back into that god awful hospital and found him in that elevator unconscious, and had the guts to beat him back to earth. He could vividly picture coming back to reality and gripping Stiles’ wrist just as he was going in for a punch.

This romantic babble probably would’ve driven him insane if he wasn’t sure of what it all meant. If he was human, he probably would’ve spiraled into the abyss of a panic attack, much like Stiles. But his wolf was helping him. His wolf knew the truth of the situation, his human half was struggling to keep up. Nevertheless, he trusted his wolf, being that they were one in the same, to let him know everything when the time came.

He could only sit in that stale hotel room for so long without going even more insane than he had already declared himself. With that he decided to run. He let his feet lead him wherever they decided to go. 

He should’ve known they would take him to the foot of the Stilinski’s driveway. Derek immediately noticed the absence of the sheriff’s patrol car, and tuned his hearing into the sounds coming from the home. He could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, the rumbling of the washing machine in the back room, and finally he turned his focus to Stiles’ room. 

He could hear the boy’s elevated heartbeat, followed by the muffled sounds of aggravation and what he could assume was the television projecting some sort of obscenely violent video game. Derek couldn’t help but laugh at that part.

Deciding that there was no turning back at this point, Derek slowly made his way up the cobblestone driveway towards the tiny ledge he used only a few times to reach Stiles’ window. He could feel his own heart rate rocketing. _Will he be angry? Will he be relieved? Would he even want to see me? Did he even miss me?_ Sitting outside his window now, he got his first glimpse of the boy he had missed so much. 

His hair was longer now, standing straight, coming to what looked like a subtle point at the front and his eyes showed that he was entertained, but for some reason they didn’t hold that shine he remembered so well. His bottom lip was being ravaged by his teeth in a worrying manner, trying to win his game no doubt, when Derek rapped on the window trying to push away the thoughts of him taking that lip between his own. 

The series of events that followed almost sent him of the roof trying to hold back his laughter. Stiles immediately, at the sound on the glass, flailed off the edge of his bed onto the ground with a painful groan emitting from his mouth. He crossed the room and slid his window open, his jaw dropped, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

Derek and Stiles seemed that they were stuck in a trance, stuck looking into each other’s eyes. Slowly a smile crept onto Derek’s face as Stiles stepped to the side allowing him to enter the room. He only just turned around to face the younger man, when Stiles collided with him.

“Derek,” he whispered, wrapping him in a tight hug letting a few of his tears slip free. In a voice full of emotion he choked out an exasperated, “You’re here. You came back.”

Coming out of a deep sense of relief, Derek could feel a giant smile break out on his face as he moved to put his arms around the boy. They could’ve been standing there for hours, Stiles gripping at the back of Derek’s henley and Derek with his face tucked in the crook of his neck taking in the scent he missed so dearly, but neither of them cared.

Derek pulled back to look at Stiles. He needed to just see him, know that this was really happening. The sight he was granted with was a beautiful boy with a hesitant smile of pure happiness, eyes full of emotions changing too quickly for even Derek to see what they were. 

Just as he was about to talk, to start on the conversation three months overdue, Stiles started speaking in a rushed whisper. “I just- just uh- Fuck. Give me a second. Let me live in my fantasy before you tell me why you really came back. I mean in what world would Derek Hale, the leather wearing Adonis, come back to a tiny, beaten down town for a seventeen year old kid?”

Derek went to speak, to put all of Stiles questions to rest, to tell him the only reason he did come back was for him, but Stiles gently placed a hand over his mouth. 

“When I realized you had gone, I really didn’t know what to do to be honest. I was losing sleep; I wasn’t laughing much, my smile was always forced, Scott was even noticing a change in my mood. Imagine that huh, oblivious Scott noticing that I was devastated that you’d left. I couldn’t keep ho- hoping that you would come back some day. Every night I would find myself completely zoning out just, just staring out my window hoping that I would hear that double tap on the glass, because contrary to your belief, you are the only one that uses it as an entrance to my home,” Stiles let out a watery chuckle, “I had to keep telling myself that I stopped caring, that I stopped thinking about you every single day, but I knew that wasn’t true at all.”

He took a deep breath, the first he had taken throughout his entire speech, “I- I made myself give up on you.” It felt like Derek’s heart was shattering. Stiles, his mate, suffered in his absence. Derek drew the boy in for the second time, tucking Stiles’ head into his chest, listening to their matching erratic heartbeats. He could noticed as Stiles started to shut down, letting Derek hold him up. 

Feeling Stiles’ utter defeat, smelling it tainting his normal scent of citrus and pine, Derek finally gave himself the courage to release the truth and let his mate know he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Stiles, Stiles look at me,” Derek whispered, as if he was speaking to an injured animal, and when Stiles turned his face up to Derek he was nearly blown away by the emotion once more. Derek had a feeling that he would never get used to that, not that he had a problem with it. 

“I’m going to tell you something about werewolves that not a lot of people know. You probably asked me about this during one of your crazy research sessions, but I doubt I took the time to listen. Wolves mate for life, and well, werewolves do too. Remember how Isaac and Scott had that awkwardly fast forming relationship? That’s the mate bond, only they’re both too idiotic to realize it. Their being around each other is satisfying the bond for now, but if they’re apart for too long maybe it’ll finally hit one of them.” Derek stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, remembering when he realized Stiles was his mate.

••••

He was in Yellowstone National Park with Cora, seven weeks after the eclipse. His wolf had been going crazy over the last few days and there was no reason as to why. The full moon was the week prior, and he hadn’t had troubles with that since he was just a pup. 

Cora had basked in the opportunity to make fun of his twitchy behavior and how he could never sit still. There was no explanation for it, but when he finally fell asleep, after a twenty-five mile park run with the native wolves from the preserve underneath a skyscraping evergreen tree, he could feel it. He could feel himself slip into sleep, and immediately wake up in his subconscious to a dream that felt all too real. 

Derek could feel that his subconscious had placed him back in Beacon Hills. He was walking into the old Hale house’s kitchen, looking exactly the same as it had before the fire only with different appliances. As he looked around, marveling at his rebuilt childhood home, his eyes stopped their scan on the lanky yet toned body standing in front of the stove. He was tossing something in a pan and had sweatpants and an apron on. Without a shirt between the cloth and the man’s body, Derek could see the moles running in a chaotic pattern across his spine. The sight reminded him of only one person he had ever met, and knew immediately that it was Stiles.

The boy, now looking somewhat older, turned around, walked over to him with a huge smile on his face, and clutched onto Derek’s V-neck. Derek slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding him close. There was something different about him that he couldn’t quite place. He seemed exponentially more confident in his movements, not like back when he was in high school. 

“You couldn’t have waited ten more minutes Der’? I was trying to make breakfast to bring up to you.” As Stiles finished his petulant though adorable whine he started placing light kisses on Derek’s neck, and Derek could feel his eyes burn to electrifying blue. Derek had only ever lost control of his eyes out of anger, but the desire and _love_ he could feel canceled out that idea right away. 

He pulled back to get a good look at Stiles, to be met with a sight he never expected to see when looking at anyone in his life, silver eyes, the color of a were’s true mate. 

He had only ever seen that in his parents, remembering how his mother had told him the story of how she turned his father when she told him about mates, and how rare they were. His mother, Talia, was only a beta at the time, but when true mates were involved, an alpha was not needed to be turned. His father was born human and met his mom in high school. She knew right away what he was to her wolf. 

Derek remembered his mom trying to explain the feeling of first seeing your mate through your wolf’s eyes, but she struggled with finding the words to do so. He never saw that with Stiles because he had given up on ever getting such happiness for himself after watching his family burn to death inside the home that used to stand in this very place.

It was hard for him to comprehend that Stiles was turned, let alone was and accepted being Derek’s mate. He remembered when Peter was alpha had asked Stiles if he wanted the bite and Stiles had vehemently refused. He didn’t want to be a wolf. That decision never truly bothered Derek until this very moment. 

It made him question how Stiles got to this point. It could’ve been because of the bond, or maybe they had Stiles had fallen for him as simply as Derek did for the boy. Was this a product of having to be saved from death? Derek shuddered at the thought of Stiles being fatally injured. That couldn’t be it.

He could feel himself waking up, but he didn’t want to leave this yet, he didn’t want his message from the Luna to end. As the dream, or message, or whatever it should be called began to fade away he pulled Stiles into a mind-blowing kiss. 

••••

Returning to reality, Derek continued on, knowing that if Stiles said anything he would lose his place and never be able to speak confidently again. The look on Stiles’ face was one of slight confusion and, was- was that hope?

“I came back to Beacon Hills- I uh- I came back to Beacon Hills for you Stiles. What you were saying before doesn’t just have to be fantasy, because it’s true. I couldn’t stay away from you. I don’t care much about Beacon Hills anymore Stiles, but it’s my territory, my preserve, and you’re here.”

“Derek I don’t understand what you’re trying to say here.”

“Stiles, you- oh fuck it.” Derek couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t just stand there with Stiles in his arms and not do anything. So he did the only thing he could think of. He tilted Stiles’ face up towards his, leaned in, and kissed him. At the contact Stiles let out a quiet whimper, but pressed closer to him. 

Derek was instantly breathless, _mate_ , his wolf thought. He tried to put all of the words and emotions he couldn’t get out into the kiss. _It’s you Stiles. You’re mine. My mate._ Stiles’ lips were as soft as he thought they would be and when he skimmed his tongue against them, Stiles let out a low moan. He knew he would’ve been a goner right at that point if he wasn’t already. 

Pulling back was one of the hardest things Derek had ever done, and his life hadn’t been a field full of flowers. Stiles moved his hands up Derek’s neck into the short hair at the back of his head and hesitantly stuck his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. Stiles wasn’t used to Derek being a beta, but all the same, the neck was a major point of weakness even for the superhuman. When Derek slightly tilted his head back, exposing his neck fully to Stiles, the younger man sucked in a breath recognizing the importance of that action, of the submission Derek offered him.

“Me?” Stiles let out, a light exhale of air hitting Derek’s neck just below his ear, so quiet that even Derek almost missed it. Pulling his head from the crook of Derek’s neck he looked into Derek’s eyes and breathlessly said in a shaky whisper, “I’m your mate?” His eyes were sparkling brighter than Derek had ever seen them, brighter than the ones he recalled in his memories. They were shining with emotion of unadulterated bliss and tears of what could only be of joy. Derek knew his own were bursting with tears as well, feeling one escape down the side of his face, getting stuck in his stubble.

The emotion he was feeling was so strong he could feel his eyes slowly bleed over into that striking beta blue, kind of like how Stiles’ had gone silver in his dream. Something in that loss of control seemed to be enough for Stiles to suffice as an answer because the younger man pressed himself even closer, and caught Derek’s lips in a kiss with so much passion, full of so much of Stiles’ own love for Derek that it almost knocked him off his feet. They could feel each other smiling into the kiss, realizing that this is exactly where they both belonged. It was easy, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, to fall into ecstasy. 

Fireworks were cliché, and apparently extremely untrue. To Derek, it was like a slow burning just beneath his skin, spreading languidly through his veins, setting his entire body on fire. 

He moved his lips to the space where Stiles’ neck met his collar bone and placed light kisses there, alternating between lips and small flicks of his tongue, tasting the concentrated scent of the boy. He started to suck and nip at the skin, wanting to make his mark on the porcelain skin of his mate even if it was merely temporary. Stiles let out a soft groan of acceptance, throwing back his head, giving Derek complete access. 

Derek could feel the blood rushing under Stiles’ skin as he kissed up his neck and thought of how easy it would be to just sink his teeth into his jugular. He knew that he would have to talk to Stiles, about changing, about how it would complete the bond, about how it would permanently make Stiles his, so for now he settled for just biting down with his blunt human teeth. He let out a growl, rumbling deep from in his chest, thinking of the sight of Stiles with striking silver eyes. 

He knew he would have to go, and he was absolutely dreading it, but Stiles’ dad would be home soon and he was not ready for that conversation. Reluctantly Derek broke the kiss, yet again, and he almost crumbled when he heard the whimper that escaped Stiles’ kiss-swollen lips. 

“Stiles,” Derek said in between labored breaths, “I have to go.”

The teen went to protest, but Derek cut him off before he could even start with a quick peck on the lips. “Your dad’ll be home soon, and I really don’t want to have to explain to him why the first time I’m seen in three months is in his son’s room at two in the morning.”

Stiles immediately burst out into laughter, crashing his forehead into Derek’s chest not even trying to hide the fact that he could barely take in a breath. “You- you don’t- you’re afraid of _my_ dad?!? You, Derek Hale, Mr. I-Was-Born-A-Supernatural-Being, are worried about my dad seeing you in the house?” 

Derek threw his trademark death glare at Stiles, drawing down his expressive eyebrows. He knew it wasn’t effective at all seeing as Stiles was still gasping for breath, but he wasn’t going to put up with this. He could feel the heat of the blush that was blazing on his ears and had come down onto his face. His pride had already taken a huge hit from the dad comments, and he didn’t want to admit it. Stepping out of Stiles’ death grip creeping up his back to his neck, Derek ran his hands down his arms intertwining their fingers.

“Okay, okay kidding aside, y-you’re staying? In Beacon?” the worry radiating off of Stiles, staining his intoxicating scent, was crushing Derek from the inside out.

“Of course I’m staying. Stiles, I will stay until you tell me otherwise.” Derek untangled one of their hands and brought his own up to cup Stiles’ cheek. He leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles bit at Derek’s lip, causing the wolf to let out a low rumble from his chest. The noise sent a shock straight down Stiles’ spine and the teen bucked his hips forward, moaning out of need and pleasure. Derek kissed the corner of his mate’s mouth. “I have so much more to tell you,” he whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke.

Reluctantly, he pulled completely away from Stiles’ body and walked over to where he had entered the room. 

With his legs straddling Stiles’ window ledge he turned his head to look back into the room one last time before taking off. He was granted with seeing the sight of Stiles with a flushed face and a two fingers pressed to his lips, eyes trained on Derek leaving. Derek’s eyes connected with Stiles’ and he could see the slightest quirk in his smile. Getting caught in Stiles’ gaze was much like being put in a trance. Derek could barely keep himself from simply heading straight back into the boy’s arms and never letting him go. 

Before ducking out of the window completely and disappearing into the night, he ran one hand through his mussed up hair and quietly broke the deafening silence that had formed around the two figures. “I’ll pick you up at ten,” he said, eyes crinkling from the smile gracing his lips as he spoke.

Derek hit the ground on the front yard of the Stilinski’s household with a soft thud. He had just made it to the opposite side of the street as the sheriff’s headlights drifted around the corner. As Derek began to continue on his way back to the Motel 6, he heard the faint sound of Stiles flopping onto his bed muttering a near silent “ _He’s back_ ,” in what only could be described as disbelief.


End file.
